


Human monsters.

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets kidnapped in the middle of a vampire hunt, only its not by vampires and what they want is worse then his blood...</p><p>Implied noncon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human monsters.

Dean was in the middle of a vamp hunt and had somehow managed to get split from his dad. Well that was just great. They were in the woods, since these vamps clearly liked been cheesy and sticking to their stereotype. Naturally it was dark. Dad had told him to run when he saw how big the nest was but now, Deans not so sure that was a good idea. He's alone, covered in blood and their are vampires coming for him. How did dad think this was smart? Unless he just wanted Dean to play bait again. He really never knew with John. Dean held tightly to his sythe, dead mans blood hidden in his pocket and he seriously hoped no one had thought it would be nice to go for a stroll through here because he was pretty sure he looked fresh out of a horror movie. Stupid cheesy vamps!

xxx

Mark hadn't found anyone good enough to bring back and he knew Lucas wouldn't be happy with his work. His two other colleges had brought some prey in earlier today and Mark hadn't got one for a full week. He hoped this didn't mean he wouldn't get to play with the new ones. Luck has it that the three of them stumbled across a boy on their way back to Lucas. He was young, probably around seventeen but abnormally muscular for his age. It was when he turned around that he knew Lucas would forgive him for his for his previous failures. He was beautiful. He had light brown messy hair, a strong jaw, muscular frame and a sythe in his hand but his face was pretty and soft. He had a dusting of freckles sprinkled on his tanned skin, thick long eyelashes delicately framing his dazzling green eyes and plump fuck-able lips. He really hit the jackpot. The kid was already covered in blood and on high alert as if someone was chasing him but his stance suggested he was ready for a fight and Lucas loved the fighters. Before his work mates could take their claims he quietly whispered 

"my taking."

and the other two sighed but resided to their truce. Lucas would be so pleased. Heck, he was pleased himself and he couldn't wait to get a piece of the boy. Then the vampires came out. The three of them watched in awe as he fought with athletic grace, cutting off heads and injecting them. He made fighting look like dancing. When he had finished he wiped the blood on his hands down his jeans and called for his dad.

xxx

"Dad! Dad, Where are you?!" 

Dean walked around to where he'd last seen John and frowned. 

"If you got kidnapped by vamps after telling me to run I'm gonna be so pissed." 

He mumbled, heading back to the car. Then he got jumped by three vampires who knocked him to the floor. Laying down on him they pinned his arms and legs down. Dean squirmed beneath them before pulling out the syringe and quickly injecting one with dead mans blood. There was no effect. Huh, not vampires then. He seriously doubted there would be two monsters in the same patch of forest without them killing each other so... 

"Are you human?" 

He asked before realising if they were how weird that must sound. He kicked and bucked trying to reach for his knife but it was no good.

"Get the fuck off me!" 

He yelled as he managed to kick one of them in the balls. 

"What do you want?"

"You." 

The taller man answered but before he had chance to make a smart-arse retort, they'd pulled out a syringe of their own and his vision went black.

xxx

When Dean woke up he was, of course, tied up in a basement. Untying himself from the ropes attaching him to the chair was, of course, easy. 

"Cheesy vampires and predicable humans"

He huffed, snapping off a chair leg to use as a weapon and stake in case there were more vampires. He hummed slightly as he unlocked the door with a disregarded hair grip he'd found and slipped the stake in his back pocket. Opening the door, he took a quick glance around and, of course, the arrogant humans had left the door unguarded. He was walking out the front door, around the corner from his room, in less than ten minutes after he'd been kidnapped. 

It all would have been peachy if he didn't hear a kid screaming. Damn it! Now he had to go and get out the other apparent captives too. Letting out a sigh he walked to the back garden and saw his baby parked up. Clearly the arse holes had the audacity to drive her! No matter, at least now he could stock up on weapons before barging in. He slipped a knife in his shoe, a gun in the waist band of his jeans, dead mans blood, in case, was slotted into both his sleeves and the loops for his belt, joined by extra bullets. This was accompanied with the basics, in case it was a monster. A gun filled with rock salt was strapped to his chest and one filled with silver bullets in his other shoe, he tucked an angel blade down the side of his jacket, though he seriously doubted he would need it and Ruby's knife was in his front pocket. To top it off he grabbed a machete. Most things died if you cut their heads off. There. Since he had no idea what they were, at least one of these things would work.

He walked back in, heading towards the screaming and was greeting by a grand hallway with chandeliers and family portraits hanging proudly. Clearly rich then. Etching further up the stairs in full hunter mode, he heard voices from round the corner.

"Lucas wants to see the new one he's been told so much about. Send that one downstairs." 

Followed by sniffling and scuffing.

"Lucas doesn't want to see it anymore. He said it was broken and is now ready to be sold, he was disappointed his new toy broke so quickly."

Causing a cry and renewed levels of struggles.

"Then again, if it is too far broken no one will want to buy it, maybe we should just kill it now."

At the threat Dean swung round the corner to see the child still in the mans arms and cut off the other mans head. Inspecting it, he kicked the body to see if it was still alive.

"Huh. Well, that works."

The other man who had now dropped the child, was looking slightly shocked, when he fumbled in his pocket to pull out an injection. Dean rolled his eyes slightly.

"Youre using that again? Seriously? The only reason that worked the first time was cause I thought you was a vamp."

Then in two swift movements that guy was dead too. You better stay dead, Dean thought as he turned to the kid.

"Hey, don't worry. I wont hurt you. I know that looked kind of dodgy but i was just pissed they kidnapped me and drove my baby. Now, you have to run straight out that door, okay? Theres a gas station a few miles up (from what Dean vaguely remembered of the journey) go there and tell them you were kidnapped. Is anyone else here?"

The kid nodded.

"Okay, can you show me where?"

He pointed down the corridor to a large room with no windows and a lock on the door.

"Great, alright. Now, you run and you don't stop for no one or anything, got it?"

Another shaky nod.

"Good. Now go."

He didn't need to be told twice.

xxx 

Once the kid was safely out the door with no one following him Dean approached the other door were he had been told the hostages were kept. Unlocking it was slightly harder but it was soon open.

Inside the room was dark, the only light emitting from outside where Dean was stood. All they would be able to see was a silhouette of a man with a machete. There were chains along the floors but most of them had broken off by the wrists and ankles due to rust. Not that it mattered. The bunch were so sickly looking and malnourished that they didn't really pose a threat. As he walked in, a few let out whimpers, some huddled back into corners and the more healthy looking came to beg at his feet.

"Im here to help but we wont have long until they come so you've got to move quick."

There were a few hesitant movements but no one really moved. Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair before an idea struck him. He moved to the side of the door so they could clearly see the two dead men outside.

"See? If this was a trick they wouldn't kill two of their own men."

This seemed to get them to trust him more as a few people started to make shaky steps towards the doors. The better off ones were helping the weak and Dean ran round breaking off any chains that may still be attached. Then he gave them the same instructions as the kid and ushered them out. He was on full alert stood behind the group, with his machete out since that worked so well last time, when he heard muffled cries down stairs. He ran down to see a few of them been held back by tall broad men at least it was easy to tell who he was fighting for and against.

There was a lot of them out there. Dean focussed on the ones who managed to grab one of the captives and somehow, he managed to get all of the victims out. He saw them running down the road. That didn't mean he could follow. If he went now and the guys gave chase, none of them would escape. He fought and killed for as long as he could, hoping to distract them for long enough until he found himself held back. He hoped the guys had enough of a head start that they wouldn't be caught again.

"Don't bother chasing them."

A voice bellowed from the door way, gaining Deans attention. The man was not built like the others. He was thin and short so Dean had to presume he was either involved for his brains or money, making him a greater threat then the meat heads holding him back now

"We are moving tomorrow and none of them were worth a lot anyway."

His thin wiry ponytail swayed when he walked, though his body moved very little. Then he turned his attention to Dean. Ice blue eyes meeting determined green ones. Much to Deans annoyance he smiled slightly. Bastard.

"That was rather stupid."

He said bluntly, moving closer towards Dean and eyeing him curiously.

"Not really. They all escaped so... Mission accomplished."

Dean said sarcastically smiling up at the man and adding a fist pump with the arm he'd just managed to break free.

"Were you not part of your rescue plan?"

"At the very beginning yeah but when all your guys appeared I knew that wasn't happening. The mission wouldn't really be accomplished if I was part of it when Im still here, would it?"

That gained him a snort from one of the guys holding him back. The main man turned his back on Dean dismissively, probably pissed with his attitude. Just as he was walking inside the house he turned back to the men, sparing them a quick glance.

"Send him to my bed chambers.


End file.
